


Rogue Witch

by PrussiaMafia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All add as I think about it, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eren is a witch, F/F, F/M, I don't know how this happened, Kenny is secretly a sappy old man, Kuchel is an awesome mom, Love potions are always bad, M/M, Magic is Real, Multi, Potions, Snapchat for the win, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaMafia/pseuds/PrussiaMafia
Summary: Levi is finally able to live with his Maman Kuchel in the city Maria, which is bustling with life, energy, youth, and fame. And of course Levi would befriend the weird bunch within the city proud of being different and weird. His life is taking an awesome wild turn, especially with the mysterious and beautiful Eren, who they call the Rogue Witch.





	1. Seal of Approval

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly popped into my head at like 3 in the morning. Witch Eren for the win!!!! Talk to me my babies, my tumblr is infinitcoffeeparty. I'll eventually fix errors. Also google translate? You right or you wrong? Don't judge.

Levi tried his best not to tear up as he got into Kenny’s monster of a truck, an old red Chevy that had seen many glorious days. Isabel and Farlan had given their goodbyes, standing forlornly on the sidewalk in front of his house. They’d grown up together since they were children, all living in the cozy cul-de-sac since kindergarten. Goodbyes had been painfully hard, and Levi felt that he was living a giant chunk of himself behind, even though they promised to Skype every night.

    When Levi was a toddler, his mother had hit rock bottom. She’d been an American man’s mistress, who paid for her to fly to America from France. When she became pregnant, he dropped her like a hot cake, and Kuchel had no family to return to and no money to her name. To save Levi, she sent him to the only family who would talk to her, her brother Kenny in Canada. There was a promise made to him, Levi remembered hearing it whispered to him, that when her life was stable, she’d be the mother he deserved.

     That finally happened thirteen years later in life, with Levi turning seventeen and being a junior in high school. Unlike most stories and movies where Levi’s situation happened, Kuchel had actively made her presence known in his life. It wasn’t thirteen years of nothing, then ‘hey I’m financially stable, come live with a practical stranger’. No, they called every week for years, and written letters when Kuchel couldn’t afford the payphone on the corner. Levi knew his mother, and he loved her with all his heart.

    Having only seen her in pictures at the age of thirteen, he’d cried when he got a skype call from her. She was beautiful, and finally able to afford a phone that could download Skype. As the years passed, she found better opportunities, found better jobs, and built herself a home. It took time, lots of time, but she’d done it. His mother was a wealthy photographer, a passion she’d learned about late in life.

    So, for his seventeenth birthday, she’d bought him plane tickets to the city of life and fame, Maria in America. That just so happened to be a city that had one of the most beautiful beaches ever. Levi was sure he was going to get so tanned. He was happy and excited to live with his mother, but it was just as sad to leave his friends behind.

    “Every night!” He shouted out the window as Kenny started to pull away from the house he’d lived in since forever.

    “Every night!” They both confirmed, with nods.

    And like that, Levi was driven away from his childhood, and to the airport. Kenny had always been a stoic and emotionless man, where Levi had gotten most of his outward personality, but Levi could see the tears in his eyes. “Alright kiddo, this is your stop. Don’t get lost like a idiot, and get on the right damn plane.”

    Levi rolled his eyes, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Not an idiot like you, so I’ll be fine.”

    Kenny just snorted and shook his head. “Little shit, call me when you land, so I know that my sister won’t end up coming over here to kill me over a missing son.”

    It was his own asshole way of saying he wanted to make sure Levi made it to Maria safely, and Levi was touched. “No prob, happy trails old man!”

    “Oi, shut it you little stinker!” Kenny yelled, then his truck roared like a monster as he sped off. Levi knew it was hard for both of them, and the faster they did it the better. Like that metaphor of ripping off a band-aid, Levi thought to himself.

    Levi took a deep breath, and went forth.

***********

“Levi!” A woman cried as Levi tiredly walked forward numbly. He jolted, recognizing the voice immediately, a voice he’d heard over technology for years.

    “Maman?” He muttered, looking up in time to see a woman glomp him. He was squeezed and thrashed around with a startling amount of strength.

    “Oh, mon petit garcon!” She laughed with joy, crushing him to her chest.   

    “Maman,” he groaned, “you’re crushing me!”

    Chuckling she loosened her hold, but still held on tight. Levi let go of his backpack straps and hugged her just as tightly. It felt right, like something finally clicked in his life. Warmth, and comfort never felt so good.

    After a bit they finally pulled away, and his mother gave him a tender smile. “My little boy, my little Levi.”

    He frowned, fixing a half-hearted glare at her. “I’m a grown man maman, not a little boy.”

    She raised a sharp eyebrow, something he’d gotten from her, and smirked. “Yes, I can see from your cartoon shirt.”

    Glancing down at his Legends of Zelda shirt with Link and the Hero’s Sword, he huffed offendedly. Farlan and Isabel hadn’t only been his childhood friends, but his only friends. They weren’t very popular, because they were the nerds at school. Levi and his two friends were the anime and game dorks of the school full of some of the blandest people alive. “Excuse me, but this isn’t a cartoon, but a hero from a videogame.”

    “Right,” she said with a smile. “I’m sure it’s a very adult and mature game.”

    He crossed his arms. “It’s a very difficult game, one that could definitely test the limits to one’s patience.”

    The car ride to the house was spent with his mother filling him in on the high school and her work. The high school was one of three in the city, called Sina High. He’d start after winter break, and continue on until graduation there.

    His mother worked various photography jobs, and considered herself freelance. A certain modeling company hired her for her services often enough that she considered Wings of Freedom her work building, which was fairly close to the school district.

    By the time they rolled up the pale blue beach house Levi was struggling to keep his head from bobbing up and down as he dozed in and out. His mother drove into the garage and shut off the vehicle, giving Levi a gentle nudge. “We’re here sweetheart.”

    Levi rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes and opened the door, dragging his beaten-up backpack with him. Kuchel threw an arm around his shoulders as they trekked up the small path to the house. She opened the door and led him inside, falling silent as she waited for his reaction. Despite being tired, Levi could appreciate what a beautiful home she’d made.

   The walls were painted a soft greyish blue, with various of his mother’s photos on the walls, presumably her favorites. The beach house was big, but not too big. The kitchen was marble, with white cabinets and an island counter. The living room had beige couches with a flat screen above a cabinet full of movies. Off to the left was the dining room in its own area, the archway was door less, and two of the walls of the room were purely windows. The stairs were between what seemed to be his mother’s office, the bathroom, and the dining room.

    Levi looked past the living room, the wall being complete glass, with a glass door that led out to a big patio. Beyond that was shrubbery and sand, a few yards ahead in the darkness Levi could barely make out the ocean. He turned to his mother. “It’s beautiful Maman.”

    She smiled as bright as the sun. “I’m glad Levi, I want you to be happy here.”

    He tugged at the frayed strap of his backpack. “I’m happy to be with you Maman.”

    Her smile wobble and her eyes started to water. “I’m glad. Now let me show you your room.”

    She led him upstairs, and it was rather spacious. Most of it was empty space in front more window space. “I do my yoga there.”

    Levi perked up. “Oh, I could start doing it with you.”

    To the left was his room, and to the right was her room and her library. Kuchel opened his door, leading him in. Levi stopped when he saw the hammock bed in the middle of the room. He had a flashback to a conversation long ago, when Kuchel asked what the craziest thing he wanted was. He said a hammock bed, the ones that seemed to float in the air. She’d remembered and got him one.

    Levi went forward, putting his backpack down on it. “You remembered.”

    “Of course I did.” She said in a soft voice.

    He looked around the room. It was big, big enough for a boy his age to wreak havoc and make a mess of. The walls were white, with the one facing the ocean being a glass window leading to a small patio. He had a walk-in closet and his own bathroom. Levi couldn’t wait for his stuff to ship over from Canada. He looked at his giant flat screen mounted on the wall in front of his bed. “Maman, I really love it.”

    She nodded absently. “I know money and cool rooms doesn’t make up for my absence, but I’m really happy you love this all. I really wanted this for you Levi.”

    He looked at her, seeing her insecurities about it. Seeing the hole in her heart that leaving Levi with her brother left in her. Levi ached, he didn’t want her to feel terrible. “Maman, I love you. I know that you did what you had to.”

    A tear escaped her eye and she nodded quickly. “I love you too. Get some sleep okay? And let Kenny know you’re alive, he’s worried.”

    He jolted with the realization that he’d forgotten to call his uncle, then that he forgot to let his friends know he was alright. “I’ll do that, goodnight.”

    “Night sweetheart.” With that, she closed his door.

    Unclipping his old leather backpack, Levi pulled out his laptop and his phone. Levi turned his phone on, and quickly called Kenny. He picked up after three rings. “So, you didn’t die?”

    Levi snorted. “You wish, landed safely and everything. Even got on the right plane, can you believe it?”

    Kenny gave his familiar raspy chuckle. “Well, well, well. There are miracles.”

    “Shut it old man.” Levi snapped. “Maman is pretty emotional.”

    The conversation turned from lighthearted to heavy. Kenny exhaled tiredly. “Can you blame her? She’s been working your whole life to be able to make a home worthy of you. This is the most anticipated moment of her own life.”

    Levi was quiet for a second. “I hope she knows that’s not what’s really important to me.”

    “I’m sure she does kiddo.” Kenny said in his rarely soft, gentle voice. “Just, don’t do anything stupid alright?”

    “Please, I have a fucking patio.” Levi scoffed. “I’m not fucking this up.”

    Kenny barked and laugh. “Alright, I won’t hold you any longer. Call your friends you little turd, and get some sleep.”

    “Can’t tell me what to do!” Levi snarked. “I’m in another country!”

    “Oi!” Kenny snarked back. “I will hop on the next plane to kick your little ass.”

    Levi shook his head. “Don’t break a hip.”

    “Don’t forget to wash behind your ears you toddler.” With that, Kenny hung up.

    Grinning, Levi opened his laptop and pulled up Skype. When he logged on, he called Isabel and Farlan. As soon as they connected, he stretched his arms out. “Check out my room losers.”

 

******

The sound of seagulls and excited beach waves broke through Levi’s dreams and he opened his eyes to a room flooded with light. He yawned widely, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sluggishly sat up. Scratching his head Levi stared out of his room at the bright blue beach, stumbling from underneath his sheets. He reached out to the handle of his glass door, sliding it to the side and stepping out. The patio was made of a light-colored wood, with a single white wood chair. Levi gave a small dopey smile as the breeze ruffled his hair and shook his pajamas. It smelled like salty fish water.

    Going back inside Levi grabbed his toiletries and took a long, hot shower. With a clean body and minty fresh teeth, he headed downstairs in khaki cargo shorts and a black singlet. When he reached the bottom step he took the time to breathe in the smell of pancakes and bacon. He could hear his mother singing under her breath to a song on she had playing.

    He entered the kitchen to the wonderful sight of his mother with a pale plaid apron over her clothes, and a wooden spoon scrambling some eggs. Levi walked in, going to the fridge to grab some water. “Matin Maman.”

    “Matin.” She sang with joy.

    Taking out the water pitcher he looked around. “Cups?”

    “Cabinet right above you.”

    He opened it and grabbed a blue sea glass cup. “Do you have work today?”

    “Actually, I do.” She said. “I have a photoshoot for a magazine cover, and that’ll last a few hours. After that though, I’m free.”

     Levi put the pitcher back and drank his water. “Do you mind if I explore a bit? I remember seeing a pretty lively spot not too far from here.”

    Kuchel shook her head. “No, I don’t mind. They actually refer to that area as the plaza. Mostly tourists and younger people hang out there. Lots of shops, restaurants, the local café, pet shop, and the local witch shop.

    That caught Levi’s attention. “Witch shop?”

    “Yeah, the owner is actually a friend of mine.” Kuchel said brightly. “We have quite the colorful community in this city. Very open minded and explorative. Who knows…maybe you’ll catch yourself a man?”

    Levi could feel the tops of his ears burn red as he nearly choked on his water. “Maman!”

    She shrugged innocently. “Hey, I’m just saying.”

    Grumbling to himself he grabbed the pitcher again to pour more water. He set the table and they started to eat their breakfast when Levi thought of something. “Hey, do you think the cafe or witch shop is hiring?”

    “Oh, I’m not sure about the café, but I could definitely talk to my friend. I’m sure she’d consider hiring you.”

    He nodded appreciatively. “I’d like to work, I’ll save up for my own Vespa.”

    “Hmm, maybe.” She ignored the confused look Levi gave her.

    Levi helped with their small number of dishes as his mother got ready. She slung her camera bag over her shoulder before slipping her shoes on at the front door. “Your key to the house is on the hook. I left you some money on the entryway table so you can buy yourself some snacks or some knickknacks. Text me hourly to let me know you’re alright. Don’t take free wi-fi from strangers.”

    He snorted. “Alright Maman, love you.”

    She walked over to him, pulled him in for a forehead kiss. “I love you baby cakes, get me a son-in-law.”

    “Maman!” He exclaimed.

    Ducking out of his elbowing range she cackled and left. He could hear her car pull out as he finished drying the last dish. Going up to his room he unpacked his backpack of his clothes and anything heavy, stuffing his laptop and sketchbook inside. Pocketing his phone and earbuds he went back down to put on his worn-out converse. Snatching his key from the hook he stared in confusion at the other key on it. Garage key?

    As he stepped out he stopped. There, in the middle of the driveway, was a black Vespa with a matching black helmet on the handle bars. Levi gaped openly at the vehicle, at a loss for words. No wonder his mother rushed out the door, no wonder she took a bit to get to her car. She knew that Levi had been driving since he was a toddler, in Kenny’s lap. Sure, that was somewhat pretending to drive, because as much as Kenny pretended to be nonchalant, he wouldn’t ever let anything happen to his nephew. She also knew that Levi drove Farlan’s Vespa every time he got.

    He got a text, it was from My Maman.

    Maman: **You see it yet?**

    Levi: **Don’t text and drive.**

    Maman: **It’s Siri. Did you see it?**

    Levi: **You’re trying to make me cry Maman.**

    Maman: **Don’t crash and die.**

    Levi: **And scratch my black stallion? Yeah right!**

    Maman: **Enjoy sweetheart.**

    He took a quick picture and sent it to Isabel and Farlan before mounting his vehicle. Clipping on the helmet he tried to calm his racing heart as he started his brand-new baby up, and turned out to go to the main street. Levi let himself laugh softly as the ocean air whipped past him. It was amazing.

    The plaza wasn’t very far, just a few blocks from the cluster of beach houses and hotels. The plaza was a large area of strips or singular buildings that were hangouts. As he drove through the narrow streets he saw a bookstore, the café, the pet store, an art store, and many other interesting places. He found a small parking lot between two buildings and parked there, looking amusedly at the golf carts and other small vehicles like his own. He texted his ma, letting her know he didn’t die, and put in an earbud. Selecting a playlist, he turned and went to explore.

    Being winter break, he wasn’t very surprised at how it was relatively empty of activity, though it was still fairly buzzing with life. Levi decided he might as well check in on the café for the job availability. It was a small building next to a clothing store and what looked to be a pawnshop. He walked in, a small toon going off as he stepped inside.

    It smelled heavenly, like honest to god good coffee and not chain coffee shop shit. The inside was warmly decorated, with round wooden tables, pastel couches, and dark bean bags. There was a decent amount of people gathered inside, some reading and others typing away at their computers or phones.

    “Hello! Welcome to Maria Café!” A cheery voice welcomed him.

    Levi moved towards the front counter, to a small girl there. She had blonde hair tied put into a messy bun, her bangs held back by her work cap. Her blue eyes were warm and big, framed by thick lashes. Her name tag read: I’m Christa!

    “Hello Christa, I’m new here.” He greeted. “What do you recommend?”

    The way she reacted, he might as well have given her a hundred-dollar tip. “Oh! Welcome to Maria then! We have a delicious cinnamon peppermint tea in for the season! I haven’t been able to stop drinking it.”

    Levi felt like grinning as she admitted that with a shamed little tilt of her head, as if it was a more of a scolding of herself. “Alright, is it a hot drink or a cold drink?”

    “Either.” She chirped.

    “I’ll take it hot, small no sugar.” He stated, pulling out the cash his mother gave him. She’d given him forty bucks in fives, the crazy woman. He paid and drummed his fingers on the counter as Christa pattered around to make his drink.

    When she was done she held it out to him. “Here you go!”

    He took it, opening the lid and blowing on the drink before gulping some down. Scolding hot, just like the little masochist in him liked it. When he lowered the cup, he saw Christa giving him a shocked look. He licked his lips. “I actually wanted to ask you something.”

    Christa school her features and actually took on a deadpan look. “I’m gay.”

    Levi scoffed. “So am I hoe. You guys hiring?”

    Her face flushed a bright tomato red. “Oh, oh I’m sorry. I’m reaaaally sorry. I’m just so used to—wow that sounds bad—but I’m used to that being an opening of a pickup line.”

    “No worries.” Levi assured her. “Not interest in your tits, I’m interest in a job though.”

    Christa tried to calm her blush down as she thought on it. “I’m not entirely sure, but you can fill out a paper application if you want! We’ll keep it on file, and I’ll definitely give your name a mention once I hear of job openings.”

    “I’ll go ahead and fill out an application then.”

     She nodded. “Alright, let me go get one.”

    After a short period of time she came back with an application that was two sheets worth. He took it with a nod and went to a table, drinking his tea. He buzzed through the questions, not even noticing that he finished his tea until he went to drink some and was met with air. When he finished he stood and handed the application to Christa. “Here you go.”

    She took it cheerily, then held out another small cup. “Here, it’s on the house since I was an asshole.”

    Levi blinked, taking it slowly. “I really didn’t mind, but thank you. Stay fierce Christa.”

    Giggling she gave him a mock salute. “Aye, aye Captain!”

    He snorted. “It’s Levi.”

    “Aye, aye Captain Levi!”

    Shaking his head fondly he threw away his old cup, and threw a wave over his head as he left. The next place he stopped at was the bookstore which Levi found doubled as a library. There were people sitting on couches and hammock chairs reading. At the small counter sat another blond with his hair pulled back partially in a ponytail. He was leaning over the counter with a book weaved strategically through his fingers. His eyes were blue as well, and he had a rather young appearance to him. His name tag said: Armin.

    He walked over. “Hey.”

    ‘Armin’ jolted, looking up from his book. “Oh, my bad, I was really caught up in the text. What can I do you for?”

     “I was actually wondering if you guys were hiring?” Levi asked.

    Armin dog eared his book, setting it down and reaching under the counter to grab some papers. “Actually, we are. There is quite a line of applicants already put through, but it never hurts to take more.”

    Levi took the small packet, which he noticed was thicker than the café’s. “Thanks.”

    “No problem!” Armin smiled. “The Craft is hiring as well, if you’re still surfing.”

    He blinked. “The Craft?”

    “The witch store up the block.” Armin stated. “My best friend works there, they’re looking for a nightshift they get pretty busy over there.”

    Levi nodded. “Thanks, I’ll stop by after this.”

    Quickly filling out the application he handed it Armin. The blond took it happily. “What’s your name stranger?”  
    “Levi.” He answered shortly.

    Armin raised an eyebrow. “You have an accent, where you from?”

    “Moved here from Canada.”

    “Nice, quite a long way from home.” Armin said matter-of-factly.

    Levi shrugged. “Well this is my new home now.”

    Armin smirked. “Welcome to Maria.”

    He gave Armin a mock salute, inspired by Christa. “See ya, I’m going job hunting.”

    The blond laughed and waved back. “Tell Eren I said, ‘stamp of approval’.”

    With a confused look Levi just shrugged and nodded, heading out the door. With his tea in hand Levi went looking for The Craft. He remembered Isabel being really into the whole witch aesthetic, especially on her Tumblr. He was pretty sure she had her own witch blog, out of the ten blogs she had. It was all very interesting when she’d rant about it, but mostly that was when he and Farlan were watching anime or playing games.

    The Craft was a medium sized shop, squished between a two-story restaurant, and an equally big ice cream shop. The building was red brick, with two windows and a black door. There was a pentagram on the window, and in nice calligraphy The Craft was written on the window. Levi stopped to take a picture and send it to the group chat.

    Isabel: **LCUKY SON O A BIHTh**

Farlan: **Oh cool! Vanquish our enemies Levi, become a master of potions.**

    Levi grinned and opened the door. A bell went off and the smell of herbs and incents circled him and through his nose. It was a very nice smell, and the air was just the right temperature inside. The inside was spacious, the walls lined with shelves filled with different things. One wall was dedicated to books, all either old or new. Tables were laid out with branches of different things, rocks, and variously sized cauldrons. Necklaces of all sorts hung from the ceiling, as well as different chandeliers of items.

    The store’s lighting carried out the theme of warmth and mysteriousness. Levi found himself really liking the atmosphere. He found his way to the counter, finding it to be a glass case that held different types of jewels and crazy ingredients. A claw of some bird, lizards in jars, and many other things. It was insanely cool.

    He looked around the counter and saw a little white note next to a bell. Ring me for assistance.

    Hesitantly Levi reached out and lightly tapped the bell. He looked towards the archway beyond that had beads handing down as the loud ding carried out through the quiet shop, and Levi started to look around again. He pulled out his phone again and took a video on Snapchat, sending it to group chat on Snap.

    Levi: **This place is so cool.**

    “Hello, how can I help you?” A voice came with the sound of the beads clacking together.

    Turning Levi locked his phone and pocketed it, looking up. He froze as he did, and stared at the guy before him. He was leaning forward on his arms, eyes looking at him expectantly. His skin was the color of dark caramel, spotted with dark freckles from sun exposure. Dark chocolate colored hair was tousled and had faint traces of glitter. His eyes, were the most enchanting color that Levi had ever seen. The color of the ocean, or a stormy sky. Emerald and deep sky blue at the same time.

    His face was angular, but soft with youth, lips full and beautiful. Levi looked him over, seeing that both of his wrists adorned lots of bracelets. His ears both had rows of studs, and his left ear had a silver cuff with a chain running down and connecting with a nose piercing. His dainty white tank top revealed what looked like Henna on his sides and arms.

    “I…” Levi started, losing track of what he came for. This guy was insanely hot, and he was so insanely gay. Levi cleared his throat. “I heard you were hiring here?”

    The guy smiled. His teeth were perfect and white. “Yeah we are.”

    Both of them stared and a few seconds ticked by. Levi fidgeted. “Do you…do you have an application?”

    He just leaned further on his arms, bending his legs. “Why do you want to work here?”

    Levi blinked. “Well I want a job, but out of the other two places I applied at, this is probably where I’d want to work more.”

    “Probably?” He repeated.

    Levi shrugged. “My best friend was really into all of this stuff, and it all seems very interesting. I’m a curious soul, and this seems very curious.”

    He nodded. “Cool, cool. How old are you?”

    “Just turned seventeen, I’m a junior and will be starting at Sina High after winter break. I just moved here.”

    “I know.” He stated, then seemed to think. Levi frowned, he knew? “You okay with learning some things about the craft?”

    “I’m up for it.” Levi said. “Wasn’t really looking for it, but I won’t turn down something new.”

    “Being open minded is good.” He stood up straight, his hands crossing, all of his bracelets clinking and making noise. His eyes found the ceiling as he thought.

    Levi suddenly remembered something. “That coconut head at the book shop told me to tell some guy named Eren something. He said to tell him, ‘seal of approval’.”

    Those eyes snapped back to his and he smiled. “Well, I’m Eren actually.”

    Oh shit, coconut head’s best friend was hot as hell. “Huh, saves me the breath of repeating it.”

    Eren smirked, rather a crooked smile that was perfect. “Can you start next week?”

    Jolting Levi opened his mouth, trying to say something but remaining stumping. Closing his mouth, he gathered his thoughts. “Wait, was that all?”

    “Can you, or can’t you?” Eren asked again.

    Levi thought about it. “Uh, there shouldn’t be any reason why not.”

    “Great, it’ll give you the week to get the hang of things before school picks up again.” Eren cheered. “Give me your contact information. I’ll text you.”

    Numbly Levi handed over his phone after unlocking it out of habit. Eren took it swiftly in his long fingers. As Eren quickly typed in his information on Levi’s phone, sending his own phone a message, customers started to filter in. By the time Eren handed Levi back his phone, the store was buzzing with life. He gave Levi a charming smile. “Have a nice day Levi, I’ll talk to you soon.”

    With his ears burning Levi nodded and moved towards the door with a wave. Before he left though, he looked back to see Eren helping a customer. Quickly Levi snapped a picture of him and sent it to his friends.

    Levi: **(image attached) Weirdest interview ever, but I just got hired by this guy.**

    Isabel: **OH GAWD HE’S SO FUCKING HOT!**

    Farlan: **GODDMAN HE LOOKS LIKE HE’S INTO FREAKY SHIT IN THE BEDROOM HOT DAMN!!!**

    Levi left, heading towards his Vespa in a daze, still carrying his now cold tea. He dumped it in a trash can on the corner and found the parking lot. As he mounted the Vespa, a realization hit Levi so hard he paused in putting his helmet on.

    “I didn’t say my name.”

    ‘ _Have a nice day Levi, I’ll talk to you soon_.’


	2. Mysterious Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets yet another friend, he gets to know the weird crew, and gains protection via two ways. Eren is so mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your kudos and comments I so appreciate them. Again I'll go back eventually and fix any mistakes. Wanna talk to me about the fic? My tumblr is infinitecoffeeparty. Enjoy!

When Kuchel came home she came with Redbox and groceries for dinner. Being only mid-afternoon, she set them aside for later with Levi’s help and they both went to the living room. He sat down on the couch to the right and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to himself. “I got a job.”

    She looked up in surprised from the remote. “That was fast, but wow good…job.”

    Levi cringed at the pun and she stuck her tongue out at him. With a huff, he shook his head and stared at the channels she flipped through. “Yeah it’s actually the witch shop that hired me. I had the weirdest interview by this guy named Eren, and then he said I’d start next week.”

     He tried to ignore the knowing look his mother gave him with how heatedly he’d said Eren’s name. She just smirked and settled on The Princess Bride on tv. “Eren’s a very sweet boy, he’s the son of my bestie Carla, she’s the one that own’s the store.”

    Levi eyebrows shut up to his forehead. He’d met not only Armin’s insanely hot friend, but the son’s owner. No wonder he got hired on the spot without an application or a real interview. “Nice, well he was nice. Is he the only one that works there?”

    She shook her head. “No, Carla’s daughter Mikasa works there to, along with some of her children’s friends. Annie Leonhart, and Bertolt Hoover. All of them are very talented in the craft, but have family in other countries, so Eren is the only one there right now.”

     He frowned. “What about his sister Mikasa?”

     Kuchel made a pained face. “Well sweetheart, Mikasa is adoptive. She’s visiting her family right now.”

     “What’s with that face?”

     His Maman grimaced, worrying her lip before sighing and looking to him sadly. “She’s my eldest nephew, and your cousin. I wasn’t very close to my older siblings, but they made their opinion of what I did clear. Her mother and father died in a burglary gone wrong, the Jaeger family had lived in France for a bit, due to Grisha Jaeger being a very wealthy doctor. Eren was the one to find her, scared and hiding in a closet. She was adopted by them, since some drama happened with my family, I don’t really know what happened. I only learned that my eldest sister died when Kenny told me, I wasn’t invited to the funeral.”

    Levi was shocked, he’d thought that Kenny was his Maman’s sibling. “Why exactly were you disowned?”

    It wasn’t something she’d elaborated on, only the smallest of details were given to him over the years. Kuchel muted the tv and moved on the opposite couch in a way to face him. “When I was young, I was a very curious girl, it’s where you get it from. So, when a foreigner moved into the house next to ours, I was naturally explorative of our neighbors. Being a fourteen-year-old girl, my parents thought it highly inappropriate to be such friends with a married man. But I was rebellious, and liked him very much, he showed me attention that made me feel beautiful.

     He moved back when a year later and I felt so sad, until he sent me a letter. My siblings were mad, and threatened to tattle on me, so I pretended to throw it away. I retrieved the letter late in the night when everyone was asleep and it was my sin. We mailed each other every week, talking and falling in love. When my parents found out they yelled at me, telling me I was making the mistake of a stupid teenager.

     When I was sixteen, he flew me over to America, and my parents told me to never come back. I didn’t care, I was positive he would take care of me, leave his wife since he said he loved me so much. He gave me the most beautiful nights, showing me around, giving me gifts. He convinced me to sleep with him, even though I was scared and didn’t really want to.

     The magic stopped when I learned I was pregnant. I thought it was an amazing thing, and shared it with him happily. He didn’t react the way I thought he would, and tried to convince me to abort you. I was hurt, I was so furious, because you were mine. We fought really bad, and he threw me out, telling me to never come back with a bastard child. He wouldn’t send me home until I got rid of you.”

     “But you didn’t.” Levi said lowly.

    “No, I couldn’t. I loved you so much already, I wanted you to be mine. I was homeless, my family made their stand clear. So when I finally had you, Kenny was the only one who came to see me. We’d been very close being the youngest, and he couldn’t abandon me in such a time. He tried to help me as much as he could while in Canada, but it wasn’t working out. That’s why I sent you away with him, to square away my citizenship and to make a better living for us.”

    Levi nodded, pressing the pillow to his chin. He’d never thought to do the math; his mother had been young when she had him. To be so young, and in an unfamiliar country must’ve been terrifying. “Love you Maman.”

     She smiled with pulsing love. “I love you my sweetheart.”

    Unmuting the movie, they sat there and watched in silence until dinner rolled around, excitedly popping in the Redbox movie.

 ******

Four days passed since Levi had arrived at Maria, and he’d returned to the café in the mornings to get some more tea when his mother had to work. He’d met Christa’s girlfriend Ymir, who laughed and kissed her little girlfriend when Levi told the story of how Christa shot him down not knowing he batted for the same team. He met Sasha and Connie, who worked at the pet store. He was lured in when he saw a little kitten staring adoringly at him through the window.

    It was the fluffiest, tiniest kitten he’d ever seen with black and white fur. Her name plate said: Oreo. Levi couldn’t resist those big chocolate brown eyes and wandered into the store to pet the little kitty. Connie and Sasha started a conversation with him, and told him that Oreo had been there for a while. It was then that he noticed that Oreo was missing a front leg. Not a lot of people wanted a pet with a missing limb, and he like how passionately upset Sasha and Connie got over it.

    When Levi went on skype with his friend that night he pulled the laptop screen lower. “Guys this is Oreo.”

     He adopted Oreo with his own money, and feared his mother getting upset. Instead when she’d heard the meowing she raised an eyebrow. Oreo already had separation issues by the end of the night, so Kuchel laughed when a tiny kitten popped its head out of Levi’s hoodie. “I can explain.”

    “How adorable!” She gushed, reaching forward and gently rubbing the kitten. “What’s its name?”

    “She’s Oreo.” Levi said cautiously. “You’re not mad?”

     “Why would I be?”

    So now Levi was walking the beach late at night something he wanted to do but hadn’t gotten around to. Oreo was on a pink leash that had a bow and bell on the collar, Levi thought that no other cat could look so adorable. He’d gone back to the pet shop to buy Oreo some accessories, and Sasha had given him a load of cute things for practically free. She’d wanted to get them for Oreo herself, happy that someone had finally adopted her.

     Oreo stopped, staring at a little crab that was hiding in a little hole. Levi beamed his flashlight on it, observing the little creature as it stared right back at his cat. Oreo padded forward and the crab quickly disappeared into its shelter. He chuckled at the perplexed look his kitten gave him and couldn’t help a soft: “Where’d it go?”

    She meowed and they continued to walk along the shoreline with the breeze softly moving around them. Levi was in swim trunks with a dark T-shirt, holding his sandals and Oreo’s leash in one hand and his phone in the other. His earbuds were in one ear as he heard the clatter of Isabel and Farlan getting situated.

    “Alright, we’re all set!” Isabel cheered.

    “Technical difficulties were had.” Farlan drawled, a sign that he was playing a game at the moment. “You missed us running into the principle at the store, he was wearing shorts and a tank top”

     Levi hissed. “Dammit, I bet that was fucking hilarious to see.”

    Isabel cackled. “Oh yeah! Especially when I went up to say hi, he reaaaaally didn’t expect a student to be at the store.”

     They talked on and on about the usual things they talked about, all while Levi occasionally talked to Oreo. At some point Levi had only run into a few people, most of them couples that were out for a romantic stroll. There was a group of people that were sitting at a bench, the cherries of their smokes the only thing illuminating their faces. He could feel their stares on him, so after Oreo finished batting at a dead fish, he gave her a tiny tug and turned around to head back.

    “Is something wrong?” Isabel asked when Levi went silent.

    Levi gave a slight look behind him, feeling the eyes of those people still on him. He held his flip flops close, prepared to chuck them if something happened. “Yeah, just some unsavory company here.”

    Farlan gave a grunt. “Teach Oreo to attack on command.”

    Levi snorted. “I’ll actually look into that. She’d be a fierce little kitty guard.”

    Isabel laughed. “Just a day and already she’s your princess. I see I’ve been replaced.”

    Levi rolled his eyes as she faked a sniffle. “Oreo may be my princess, but no one will replace the queen Isabel.”

    He heard her squeal and giggle, he could practically picture her holding her hands to her cheeks and thrashing around on Farlan’s bed. As he walked he could hear the additional feet pit patting in the sand, and Oreo turned around a little to look. Levi felt dread start to send chills up his spine, he spoke louder, trying to show that he was on the phone with people. People that would witness him getting attacked.

    Isabel and Farlan fell silent for a second, but then both started to speak gently to him, engaging him in conversation. They knew how bad Levi’s anxiety could get if left to fester.

    The footsteps got closer and Levi could smell heavy weed over the smell of the ocean. His heart was hammering as he was imagining the possibility of him getting beat up or jumped. Even worse, what if they gang raped him? What if they hurt Oreo for kicks? He was sweating, hardly listening to his friends anymore in panic, someone was walking too close. He could feel their presence at the back of his neck.

     “Hello Levi.”

     Levi jolted and looked up from his feet to see Eren, dead ahead with a bag at his hip. Through the light of his flashlight Levi could see that Eren’s eyes were focused intensely on the people behind him. He felt the presence leave, and the smell of weed go with it.

    Eren walked up to him, his hips swaying and the bag bumping against his hip. Levi calmed down, telling his friends that he was fine and that he’d call them later. Ending the call Levi looked up from his phone to see that Eren was shirtless. His mouth ran dry at the sight of sculpted abs and the wonderful curve of his waist. Those hips were to absolutely die for.

     His cargo pants were rolled up to his knees and Levi could tell that his legs were wet. Eren had on a giant necklace that had a small bag with symbols and tassels. At his side, the bag was made from varies patches with lots of key chains and what looked like crystals. His ears had various cuffs and studs. Levi noticed that one hand wet dripping with ocean water and held a handful of rocks and shells.

    “Thank you for that.” Levi breathed out finally, trying to gather his thoughts from how good Eren looked in the moonlight.

     Eren stepped closer, pulling a towel from his bag and putting the items into it. “Those guys hang out here regularly, they’re bad news.”

    Levi shuddered, fear striking through him when his imagination was confirmed. Oreo mewed and Eren looked down to the kitten. A smile stretched across his face and he kneeled down to rub the kitty’s chin. Levi tried to ignore how Eren’s back muscles stretched when he did that. “So, what are you doing out here?”

     “For seashells, sea glass, and some hag stones.” Eren stated while rubbing Oreo’s cheeks. I need some for the shop.

     “Right, how’s that going by the way?” Levi asked awkwardly, yeah the shop he got hired at.

     Eren looked up at him and grinned. “It’s going well thank you. Business will pick back up once everyone comes back from the holidays.”

    Levi nodded. “Alright, I uh…look forward to working with you.”

    Eren stood. “Thank you, I look forward to working with you too. Come, I’ll walk you home.”

    “Oh, you don’t have to.” Levi said, thankful that it was dark out so Eren couldn’t see him blush. Walked home like some cheesy teenager movie.

    “Well I know for sure that those guys will come back around to see if I’ve left you, so it’s safer that I walk you home.” Eren said with a tone that left no room for arguing.

    Instead of fighting it Levi just nodded and followed Eren as he started to walk. Eren seemed perfectly content to stare and appreciate their surroundings, while Levi was trying not to be awkward. Mikasa was his cousin, and Eren’s adoptive sister. Could you just bring something up like that? Hey, your sister is my cousin but I didn’t know that because my mother was disowned from that family.

    He couldn’t ask about her family, what they were like. Eren probably knew, if him and his sister were close. But Levi didn’t want to find out that way for personal and bitter reasons. They’d never once in his seventeen years of life reached out to him, to see how another member of their family was doing. He refused to have anything to do with them.

    “I’m glad that someone finally adopted Oreo, everyone was beginning to worry that she wouldn’t find a home.” Eren said softly after a while.

    Levi blinked. “Everyone?”

    “My friends, we’re a group and all of us work at the plaza. Christa, Ymir, and Reiner who work at the café. Armin, and Erwin who work at the bookstore. Hanji, Mike, and Marco who work at the ice cream shop. Sasha ,Connie, and Jean who work at the pet store. Then Annie, Bertolt, and my sister Mikasa who work at The Craft.”

     That was a lot of friends. “That’s a lot of friends.”

     He gave a light laugh. “We’ve all gone to school together for as long as I could remember, and we’re all fairly weird so we kind of just stuck together.”

    “So is anyone else like…” Levi trailed off, not sure what to call it. “A…well a…”

     “Witch like me?” Eren laughed. He ran a hand through his hair, the bracelets on his arm catching the light of the moon and sending shards of light everywhere. “Some of them, not all of them. Annie is a really skilled witch, so is Mikasa. Bertolt just likes the energy, though he does dabble in the craft every once and a while. His boyfriend Reiner is actually a good witch too. Marco as well.”

    Levi thought it over. “Will I have to be a witch?”

    Eren giggled, looking over at Levi with his colorful eyes. They looked do impossibly green in the dark, and were practically glowing. “No, but you will have to know things about the craft. Becoming a witch is completely up to you. If you do decide to join our humble little circle, I’ll gladly lend you some readings and a tarot deck.”

    “Tarot deck?” Levi parroted, curious.

    Reaching into his bag Eren pulled out a black cloth wrapped item. The cloth was lined with gold and tied together with a gold tassel. He undid it and picked up a card, holding it up so Levi could see. The image was facing him, the card black with silver and gold shining back at him in the light. It was of two people practically woven together, and the word Lovers was in cursive at the bottom.

    “Lovers.” Levi muttered, his face flushing as Eren’s eyes studied him.

    Eren took the card and looked at it himself. “Fascinating. A tarot deck is one of the most popular forms of divination. You won’t necessarily be required to know how to work a tarot deck, but you’ll have to learn what the cards mean.”

    “Sounds fair enough.” Levi grinned. Oreo was lagging behind, her eyes drooping as they walked. Bending down he picked her up and shifted everything to one hand. She purred, closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep.

    “She’s quite attached to you, she was very wary of others when they would try to interact with her. That says a lot about your person Levi.” Eren said lowly, his smooth voice dropping an octave.

    Levi blushed. “I’m not too sure about becoming a…witch. I am really curious though, so if you don’t mind, I’d really like to read up on it all.”

    Eren beamed, moving his bangs out of his face again. “No problem, I love it when anyone finds interest in the craft. If you want, I’ll give you a book that holds a little bit of our history, and a book that have some beginner’s spells and incantations.”

     “Sounds great.” Levi replied to Eren’s enthusiasm. He watched the taller one out the corner of his eyes as they fell silent. Eren held such a positive and confident aura with himself, and Levi could only wish he would appear that confident. How old was Eren? Was Eren into guys at all? Was he in a relationship?

     Those eyes looked over to him and Levi froze for a second, unsure of whether to make it obvious he was staring and look away like an idiot or to just roll with it. He rolled with it and grinned. “So how does your significant other feel about you being a witch?”

    Those eyes sparkled and Levi patted himself on the back for being so smooth. Shit I wish Farlan could’ve heard that. Eren messed with a bracelet on his wrist and gave a little shrug. “I’m sure whoever I belong to will be supportive. If they aren’t, then our relationship won’t work.”

    Single, yes! Wait… “Belong to?”

     “My soulmate, or whoever I’m most compatible with.” Eren said sheepishly, as if a little embarrassed to admit in believing in soulmates. “I don’t mind gender, I just hope that we make each other happy.”

     Levi’s heart was doing a celebratory dance. “That’s a good view on things, and I really hope that you find someone that treats you right.”

     Me, please me. Eren gave him what Levi could only guess was puppy eyes and smiled. “Thank you. I hope that me not going to college when I graduate won’t deter anyone.”

    “You’re not going to college?” So, he was a senior, he had to be going to Sina. Probably seventeen or eighteen. Maybe nineteen.

     He shook his head. “No, I’ll be taking over The Craft. I’ve never had the drive to go to college, there’s no real reason for me to do so. What about you Levi?”

     A shudder ran through him at Eren calling his name so kindly. “I’m actually not sure. I’m not really talented in anything and there’s nothing remarkable about me. If there was a Major for gaming and watching anime, I’d be gone. My grades have always been really high, and I’m normally top ten. But it’s really for nothing, it’s just me passing.”

     “Don’t be so down about yourself.” Eren said with a stern but kind voice. “I can sense lots of great things about you Levi. You have a lot of bottled up potential, but once you find your calling, you’ll be truly unstoppable.”

     Levi could feel his blush reach down his neck and drew his shoulders up. Eren was too sweet and sincere. “Thanks, that’s very nice of you.”

     Eren huffed. “It’s simply fact Levi. If you were nothing but an empty jar of no potential, I would be completely honest and tell you. Something that’s worth a lot, needs to know it’s worth a lot. And you are worth a lot.”

     He could be really heartless if he needed to be, Levi thought with a cringe. He remembered the no bullshit attitude he’d given off at The Craft. Eren seemed to be in a lighter mood now, but Levi could see that sternness creep in at random moments. Eren was so very interesting, which reminded him. “Hey, back when I came into the store, how did you know my name? I didn’t tell you.”

    A smirk that made Levi’s heart throb was thrown at him. Eren paused before answering. “It was on your cup.”

    Levi frowned, he was pretty sure his name wasn’t on his cup. Then again, Christa handed him a second cup after he finished his application. Had he said his name to her? Levi had a feeling that Eren was misleading him, or dancing around the truth. Deciding not to push it, Levi just nodded and they walked in silence.

    When they finally reached Levi’s house, Eren pulled out a leather strip from his bag and a stone. Making quick work of knots and ties he held it up and pulled it over Levi’s head. It was a stone that had a hole in it, and what looked to be small corner of a fossilized sea star. “Here, it’s a hag stone necklace. It has many properties, and one is for protection. Keep it on you okay? I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

    As if he would dare throw away a present from Eren. Numbly Levi nodded and watched Eren smile at him with those plush lips. Levi blushed and started to walk to his house, when he reached the patio doors he turned to thank Eren for everything.

    Eren was gone, and Levi stared out at only one pair of footprints in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts my loves!


End file.
